Surviving (a left 4 dead 2 story)
by Classic-Dynamics007
Summary: we were the ones left behind, left for dead…the only problem was…the dead, had a nasty habit….of coming back to life. Follow the L4d2 survivors and an all new character as they fight there way threw undead, trying to find a escape and possible something more? sorry I suck at summaries. NICKXOC


**Memo ~ I do not own the rights to left for dead or anything to do with it. The only characters I own are the ones that I created, which for now is just Kim.**

Warning! Infected area….proceed at your own risk, infected will be shot on sight.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

What was worse? Was it the smoke slowly suffocating her to death and filling her lungs with poisonous unbreathable air. Or was it the scorching furious chasing after her, enveloping the very building she was standing in, in its rage filled wake. Or perhaps, It was neither as there was always the seemingly ever present threat of the ravenous undead!

Smoke was filling the young blonds burning lungs, slowly killing her. Her legs were taking her away as fast as they could but she was feeling the effects of the smoke and fire taking a toll and to her horror, she was slowing down; and unfortunately the angry flame was still going and for that matter gaining on her. Our young protagonist came to halt and reached a hand out to brace herself against a sturdy wall to her right. Her unsteady legs swayed underneath her and threaten to collapse if put under anymore strain. Her lungs burned like the fire chasing her and her eyes stung. The pain in her legs was becoming unbearable, she needed to find a safe place to rest of a while.

Brown, speckled with blue, eyes looked ahead to see a homely looking red door, her savoir. She pushed forward feeling her way along the wall and coughing into her shirt. The blonds battered hands found the handle and pulled the door open and threw herself in. she heaved against the metal door forcing it to close. She gasped in a breath of fresh air, removing the collar of her shirt from around her mouth and nose. The girl slid down the door and to the ground, closing her painfully bloodshot eyes and letting her mind shut down into a much needed sleep.

_Who was this damsel in distress?_

…

Speech filtered through a world gone dark, nothing that our protagonist incoherent mind could make sense of though. It all sounded distant but ever growing closer. She had no urge to get up just yet and face what was coming for her. Still to this day She will never understand why she didn't run . If she had though, her fate would have been completely different. With any hope it would just go away and she could fall back asleep but as she would soon find out, this notion was far fetched. Panicked footsteps came towards her location at a full out run but she figured it was just the undead. There were voices too but again, she figured that that was just her tired mind playing tricks on her. So instead of getting up to investigate, the blond stayed in her perfect world were no infection had ever happened and she was back home living a normal life.

Then out of the blue, possibly a moment were everything that was going on came together like puzzle pieces fitting together in the right places, the young girl jolted up. She had heard something quite clearly something that told her that whatever or whoever she had been hearing was coming her way and was aiming to get into this very safe house that she was holding up in for the moment.

Suddenly just as the young blond got herself to her feet the evac door came flying open. Her reaction time was too slow and before she could even begin to comprehend what was happening she was trampled to the ground by an nameless attacker. Instinct kicked in and the girl swung an elbow as hard as she could into the stomach of whatever had knocked her over. It groaned in pain, very human groan she noted…not to mention the undead don't feel pain.

The weight lifted and she rolling quickly onto her stomach ready to spring herself up. Her blood ran cold as she heard the cocking of a gun near her head, she didn't dare move. She slowly lowered herself to the floor, dirty blond hair hanging in her face; her ponytail wasn't doing a very good job of keeping it up, she took note to fix that later. She still hadn't gotten a good look at her attackers, she knew they were human though, well, human enough to hold a gun…but were they a friend or an enemy?

"OH HELL NO! Nick what in the world do you think your doing! First survivor we've seen in a week, and you put a damn gun to her head!" A female voice demanded. "are you insane!"

"Im just taking precautions Rochelle" A rugged voice snapped back.

They can hold conversation and a gun, their about as close to human as you can get. The young girl decided to take her chance.

"can I get up, or are ya'll gonna shoot me?" the young girl questioned with a thin Manhattan accent!

"Of coarse you can, no ones going shoot you doll" a thick but friendly voice said from next to her. "right Nick…"

This 'Nick' person huffed and lowered the gun before walking away to the table in the corner covered in ammo.

"well isn't this just grand" The young blond pushed herself to her feet, dusting herself off.

She finally got a look at her company, and them a look at her.

"you alright?" the other female in the room asked, genuine concern in her voice.

She was a dark skinned young lady, wearing a pink Depeche Mode shirt on and black skinny jeans. She had dark brown hair that was up in a ponytail.

"im okay," She then turned to look at whoever she had nailed in the side. "hey man you alright? im sorry of hittin' ya"

Blue eyes looked up and smiled with a simple nod and a reply with a thick southern drall "ya im all good"

The other smiled at this.

"So…." A rough and annoyed voice said from across the room, same guy as before. They were moving forward though, no gun pointed at her head "who the hell are you?"

"I could ask you the exact same question, Suit" she replied to which she retrieved a glare from him, "is he always this rude?"

"Mmmm hmmm" the big guy answered

The other girl huffed, "you don't even know the half of it!"

Our protagonist smiled again, "names Kimberly, but you all can just call me Kim if you so please"

"well, I gotta say Kim, im glad to see theres another woman on the face of the planet" The other girl said, "and its Rochelle by the way, or Ro. The big guy, we just call him coach."

"its nice to meet another survivor young'n" he said kindly, "you gonna join us, we could use a extra hand"

"I'd be honoured," Kim said thankfully,

"Im Ellis," the kid that Kim had hit said cheerfully, he'd finally recovered and got up off the ground to greet her. He stuck out a hand, which she shook. "some people call me El though, I don't like it that much because I think it sounds like a girls name…but you can call my El if you want, Or Ellis, or both…or-"

"Young'n, I think she gets it" Coach said laughing at the kids ramblings

"right!" Ellis said more to himself then anyone, "it's a pleasure to meet you Kim"

"likewise Ellis, you gonna be alright kid?" Kim replied laughing lightly.

"yaya I fine, quite the left hook you got, it took me completely off guard! OH that reminds me of this one time my buddy Kei-"

"Ellis!" the white suit snapped.

"sorry man" Ellis squeaked.

Kim smiled at the innocence and humour of the moment, maybe ever for a moment forgetting what was going on outside this red doors. She realised that she didn't know who the last guy was, the white suit who put a gun to her head…Nick was it? Whoever he was, he was a real ass. She figured she'd play him at his own game, she could be as rude to him as he was to her. She spoke again, "now whos the sour S.O.B sulking in the corner?"

"that's Nic-" Ro started but shit was going down before anyone could stop it.

Nick huffed, striding forward at a determined pace towards Kim. He didn't stop until he was up in her space his hot breath in her face. He was much taller, she felt slightly intimidated but she'd never admit that till the day that she died.

"Careful Sweetheart! Unless you wanna be picking your teeth up off the floor, I suggest you shut it and stop calling me suit!" Nick growled

"OOhhhoo, though guy" she mocked, "and I aint your sweetheart so don't call me that"

The tension in the air between Nick and Kim, was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"ALRIGHT! that's enough you too!" Coach said with authority, he was obviously the leader of this little group.

Anna smiled to herself, this could be an extremely interesting experience.

**AH! Wonderful! I see you have proceeded into this story despite the warnings. Good for you because you have now just come one step closer to uncovering the truth. Keep checking back for new chapters! i'll apologize in advance for the fact that it can take me a good amount of time to get new stuff out. i'll try really hard to make it sooner thoughJ If this story looks familiar at all, that's because it's a revised version of a story I wrote on Quizilla by the same name. It got really good reviews and lots of chapters and so this is just a better written version of it. It also has a lot of bonus and new material, even down to the simplest of things like the characters names. (Originally Anna Cortez). Try to go easy though, I know Im not the best writer as I do have a very slight learning thing (like dyslexia) that only seems to show up in my sentence structure and spelling. Im not horrible, but I have my moments :p also im still learning this site….I really appreciate the feed back of any type. Any question or even ideas for the story, I am completely open to. Thanks for reading J**

..


End file.
